


She’s Glomp or The Courtship of Kate

by slightlyjillian



Category: Lost
Genre: Gen, Humor, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-25
Updated: 2010-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-06 16:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightlyjillian/pseuds/slightlyjillian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That Pregnant Girl goes missing. Hurley's terrified of flirting. Charlie has another addiction.  Humor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She’s Glomp or The Courtship of Kate

**Author's Note:**

> written in 2004

It was a sad day on the island. Claire, more commonly known as That Pregnant Girl, was missing. On one hand, the castaways breathed a collective sigh of relief. No woman gives birth episodes. No baby wailing waking up everyone in the caves at three AM. No how the heck are we going to make functional diaper issues. When she reflected on Claire's disappearance, Kate would admit that she missed the daily horoscopes. Claire had a self-declared connection to the spiritual future of their band having declared Kate a Gemini upon their first (and only rather significant) conversation. Of course, Kate wasn't a Gemini, but she wasn't going to upset The Pregnant Girl and trigger an early birth. Kate wondered if Claire had seen her future abduction.

Jack pouted about Claire's loss for several days. Of course, being a doctor, he realized he should have been more careful himself and simply told Claire he was giving her sugar candy pills to make Charlie feel as if she were getting proper treatment from the island Medicine Man. Sometimes honesty was his downfall.

Unless, Kate pondered, Jack had given Claire the pills knowing that she would run off and effectively be 'napped by Ethan Rom and his flying monkeys.

Kate shook her head that would be giving him too much credit. Jack was the obvious sort, like the heart-shaped leaf that was added to decorate her dinner plate at every meal. Hurley's terrified flirting. The boy still wouldn't look her in the eye. Unless that symbol of affection was from Sayid; although, it didn't seem his style. Sayid was trying to make her jealous by exclusively hanging out with Shannon.

Kate was sitting next to the fire, using her fingers to pull the loosened bits of fish between her lips. Even at the brightest time of day, the trees cast everything into a green glow. It made Sun and Jin look a little extra-terrestrial, but their intergalactic skills might come in handy if they spotted a passing spacecraft before a water-ship.

"Kate." It was Charlie. He carried one of the smaller suitcases with him, silver, not unlike the case of guns to which Jack had the key or Locke's case of guns. She wondered what weapon Charlie was toting.

"Yes," she said, licking the last bits of fish guts from her fingers. "What's in the bag."

"Well, I had been talking to Rose. You know, that black woman who lost her husband. Sort of lost him, anyway. She thinks he's alive." Charlie started his unrehearsed chatter while fumbling with the clasp holding the suitcase closed.

"What?"

"Well, it turns out that the two of them were missionaries who, through a weird twist of fate, got switched over to our flight on their way to China."

"Isn't China the other way from Australia?"

"Yeah," Charlie beamed. "Isn't it providential?"

"If you say so." Kate raised an eyebrow and leaned back a bit to try to peer into the content. "What is it? Smuggled Bibles?"

"Better yet," Charlie pulled out an item. "Communion wine!"

Kate laughed reaching out with both hands only to have Charlie drop a heavy book into them.

"You've got to read that first. Cover to cover. Then communion wine."


End file.
